Show Me Your Love
by Han Rae Wook
Summary: "Aku sangat berharap saat itu segera tiba, Tao." - Kris


Title : Show Me Your Love

Author :-Han Rae Wook

Main Cast : - Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris  
- Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Tao

Gendre : Angst,Hurt

Rating : M (aMan maksudnya XD)

Disclaimer : EXO, SMent, Orang tua mereka, dan mereka pribadi. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter

Warning : Yaoi, BxB, Typo dimana-mana

§§§ HAPPY READING §§§

_Aku tahu, dihatimu kau masih mencintainya walaupun kini telah ada aku di kehidupanmu.  
Mengapa sulit sekali rasanya untuk menggeser posisinya dari hatimu?  
Padahal, aku selalu ada disisimu saat kau merasa suka ataupun duka. Berusaha membuatmu merasa bahagia saat bersamaku dan nyaman saat disisiku.  
Bukannya, aku tidak tulus melakukan itu semua.  
Hanya saja, apakah masih belum cukup untuk membuatmu berpaling dan mencintaiku?_

"Ge . . .gege…Kris kris gege!" aku terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara teriakan yang memanggil namaku. Seketika senyumku mulai mengembang. Mataku mendapati sosok namja sedang berjalan ke arahku. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya membuat ia tampak seperti anak panda dan justru itu yang membuat wajah namja itu terlihat manis dan imut.

"Gege melamun ya? Apa gege ada masalah?" tanyanya. Ia meletakan secangkir kopi hangat di atas meja kerjaku.

"Tidak Tao, gege hanya sedang memikirkan proyek baru yang gege tangani." jawabku sambil mulai menyesap kopi yang ia buatkan untukku. Tao mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, Tao tidur dulu ya ge. Selamat malam" ucapnya lalu membalikan badan dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Tao." panggilku, membuatnya berhenti membuka knop pintu. Tao membalikan badan kemudian menatapku dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Ya,ge. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tao, apa kau masih mencintai Chanyeol?" tanyaku menatap manik mata namja itu. Seketika raut wajahnya menegang .

" Mengapa,kau bertanya hal itu ge?" Tanya Tao kikuk. Aku tersenyum miris. Dari gelagatnya, aku bisa tahu bahwa dia masih mencintai Chanyeol,calon suaminya. Tapi sebuah mimpi buruk terjadi. Ketika mereka akan menikah, mobil yang dikendarai oleh Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan ia meninggal.

"Tidak, gege hanya ingin bertanya saja. Kalau begitu kembalilah ke kamar." Perintahku pada Tao.

"Mianhe Kris ge, maafkan aku." kata Tao dengan menundukkan kepala. Tampak jelas nada penyesalan di suaranya. Aku menghela nafas sejenak lalu bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berjalan menuju tempatnya berdiri. Kuletakkan kedua tanganku dia atas bahunya.

"Mengapa Tao minta maaf? Tao tidak melakukan kesalahan pada gege." bisikku menbelai surai kemerahan miliknya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tidak ge. Tao merasa bersalah pada gege. Maafkan Tao. Maafkan Tao karena sampai saat ini Tao masih mencintai Chanyeol. Padahal Kris ge telah baik padaku. Tapi, entah mengapa Tao masih tidak bisa mencintai gege dan melupakan bayangan Chanyeol." kata Tao. Ia tampak mulai terisak.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sedih mendengar pengakuannya. Rasanya dadaku seperti tersanyat. Terasa sangat sakit sekaligus perih di waktu yang bersamaan. Aku mengangkat dagunya membuat matanya menatap tepat di manik mataku.

"Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah pada gege. Bukan perkara gampang memang, apalagi ini menyangkut perasaan." ucapku menenangkannya.

"Tapi tetap saja Tao merasah bersalah pada gege." Isak Tao.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, kau tak perlu merasa bersalah padaku Tao. Aku mengerti bahwa tidak mudah untuk melupakan orang yang berharga dalam hidup kita. Jadi, aku akan bersabar untuk itu. Aku yakin, dengan berjalannya waktu kau akan sedikit demi sedikit melupakannya dan mencintaiku Tao. Tapi yang harus kau tahu. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu, menjagamu, membuatmu merasa nyaman dan membuamu bahagia. Karena apa? Karena aku sungguh mencintaimu Tao" kataku sambil menatap matanya yang kini telah berkaca-kaca. Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum menatapnya.

Kurasakan Tao memeluk pinggangku. Membenamkan kepalanya kedalam dadaku. Aku pun membalasnya. Sesekali mengusap punggungnya lembut untuk menenangkannya.

"Terima kasih ge. Terima kasih atas kebaikan gege dan terima kasih karena gege telah mencintaiku" kata Tao seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Iya,sama-sama." jawabku. Perlahan kulepaskan pelukannya dariku. Kuarahkan jari ku untuk mengusap butiran air mata yang membasahi pipi chubbynya.

"Ini sudah larut malam. Sebaiknya kau tidur. Gege masih ada pekerjaan yang harus gege kerjakan." Kataku sambil mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Jaljayo,Tao baby." Aku mencium keningnya

"Ne, jaljayo Kris ge." kata Tao kemudian berbalik menuju pintu. Aku menatap punggungnya sambil menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Aku sangat berharap saat itu segera tiba, Tao."

_ "Aku mengerti bahwa tidak mudah untuk melupakan orang yang berharga dalam hidup kita. Jadi, aku akan bersabar untuk itu. Aku yakin, dengan berjalannya akan sedikit demi sedikit mulai melupakannya dan mulai mencintaiku. Tapi yang harus kau tahu. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu, menjagamu, membuatmu merasa nyaman dan membuatmu bahagia. Karena apa? Karena aku sungguh mencintaimu." – Kris_

§§§ THE END §§§

Bagi para readers yang sudah mau membaca FF saya  
Saya ucapkan terima kasih dan Jangan lupa Review ne~~~ :D


End file.
